


Possibilities

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten possibilities for the crew of Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

1\. Companions are lovely, talented people who are expected to be able to entertain in a variety of ways.

Inara is a shining example. She plays cards well, she is an lovely dancer, and she excels at massage.

However, there is one thing she cannot do.

Inara can not sing.

At the Academy, after intensive remedial lessons designed to help her achieve her full potential and lull clients to sleep if so desired, they gave up. They gave her a dulcimer, and told her never to sing in public.

 

2\. Kaylee thought she was pregnant once.

It wasn't Jayne's. There was no chance it was Jayne's. But he took her to the clinic, and stayed with her while she waited to find out, and he didn't tell the Captain.

 

3\. Mal heard Inara sing once.

He told her it sounded nice. Like something his momma would sing.

 

4\. Simon wishes his room on Serenity was just a little bigger.

He knows the others would probably tease him for doing yoga in the middle of the cargo bay.

 

5\. Wash won Zoe over the first time he flew Serenity through a firefight without flinching.

They got through, Mal and Zoe breathing hard, and Wash turned and grinned, the intense focus of the moment before gone.

The smile lit up his face, and she was mesmerized.

Even though the next thing out of his mouth was an invitation to go outside in the mud and dig out the landing gear.

 

6\. Jayne's got a family.

Not just Ma and Pa and Mattie. The whole crew knows about them.

No, he's got a wife. He's even got a couple of kids.

He doesn't talk about them much, because he misses them.

He sends them a letter at every stop, and tries to slip at least a little money in.

 

7\. Book grew his hair out while he was at the abbey.

He didn't tell River, but she knew.

The first time he saw it down, it scared him too.

 

8\. Wash has a scar on his lower back that most people haven't seen.

Zoe asked him about it once, and he made up some elaborate story about having to fight alligators and trolls to rescue a princess.

The truth is, Wash wrecked the first ship he ever flew.

He was the only survivor.

 

9\. River tries to tell Simon about what happened to her, but the words get all twisted and wriggle out of her mouth like weasels, and he never understands.

He never stops listening, though, even when she can barely call his name.

 

10\. Serenity is an older model of Firefly, full of dead space and hidey holes.

Mal knows many of them. River knows more. But Kaylee and Wash know them all.

 

END


End file.
